Traitor
by LindseyLee
Summary: When Dimitri accepts Tasha's job offer, Rose is crushed.  When he comes back and tells her to wait for him, she promises.  But when he never comes, will Rose be able to make it? Where is he now?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a new story I have just started writing. Reviews are very much appreciated. Check out my other stories **_**A Darkened Rose's Warning **_**and **_**The Secret Girl**_**. Happy Reading. ~ Lindsey Lee**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**

_**Summary:**_

_**When Dimitri accepts Tasha's job offer, Rose is crushed. When he comes back and tells her to wait for him, she promises. But when he never comes, will Rose be able to make it? Where is he now?**_

Prologue

**Rose P.O.V.**

I watched as the love of my life sloshed his way, through the rain, and into the car waiting for him. He didn't even look at me as he tossed his bags in the backseat and they drove off. He was leaving with Tasha. The name was poison in my mouth. Why would he be leaving with her? Then, it finally hit me, as I saw they tail lights fade softly in the distance and the shimmer of rain turn to a full blown down pour.

I realized he was indeed leaving to have a life with her. He was telling the truth. He did love her. He never loved me. He never would. He used me and all I would ever be to him was a student. Nothing more. I sighed as tears threatened to spill from my eyes and fall to the ground. I walked to my dorm only to bump into Mandy.

Mandy became a close friend of mine when Lissa began to spend every hour, of every day, with Christian. I didn't care that she was in love with fireboy. Nor did I mind that she wanted to be with him, but when she began to neglect her best friend... Well, let's just say Rosemarie Hathaway isn't gonna sit around and wait. Mandy was the new girl and we became friends quickly. I don't think Lissa has noticed I don't sit at their table anymore. I haven't seen Lissa in like a month.

Mandy looked at me suspiciously.

"What's up Hathaway?" she questioned.

I shook my head and kept walking. She dropped the topic and walked silently back to my room with me. When we got back I told her everything. She listened and comforted me the entire time. Wasn't my best friend, my sister, supposed to do this? I guess she was a better friend than Lissa right now.

Mandy left me so I could go to sleep and said she would see me tomorrow. I quickly called Lissa to tell her goodnight and she said we should hang tomorrow. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day. And all I could do now was sleep. I curled up on my bed; sleep was not going to come. Then, like an explosion, all the tears and emotions I had been holding on cascaded down my face. He had left and he wasn't coming back. And all I knew was I'm gonna miss him like crazy. If only he'd stayed till after graduation.

**Dimitri P.O.V.**

Today's events replayed through my mind as Tasha drove us the long journey to her house. She had offered me to become her guardian saying we could be a family, we could live together, we could have a happily ever after. I agreed but it meant I would have to leave my Roza. Something I did not want to do. 

"Hey, what's up Comrade?" Rose asked me.

Her hair was pulled back into a perfect pony tail, her wet clothes clung to her body, and her eyes shone as she watched me.

"Nothing." I said shrugging.

"Where are you going?" She asked again.

"Rose." I said sighing. Pain filled her eyes.

"How long will you be gone?" she shifted positions as tears brimmed her eyes.

She instantly looked down. I reached for her face and she went to move away. I caught the edge of her chin and forced it upwards.

"Roza. I'm leaving. I'm leaving for good. I am going to start my life with Tasha. She is the one for me."

"Lies." she mumbled.

"You love me. I'm the one for you. You're just running from something." I shook my head.

"I love her. She is the woman for me. You're just a girl. A child. And besides it's not like I can have a family with you."

The tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes disappeared. She smiled. I froze completely confused.

"I'm happy for you." She said.

She touched my arm gently. "If you want to have a family then you should go ahead and have one. But remember I will never stop loving you."

I walked out into the rain. I couldn't deal with it any longer. She was happy for me? Why? She didn't even fight for me. Did she even want me to stay?

I hadn't realized that I had fallen asleep. Tasha was giggling at me. I raised an eyebrow at her, something Rose loved. She smiled, clearly amused.

"You are really cute when you sleep." She leaned across the seat and kissed me.

I pushed her away and she gave me a sad look.

"I'm sorry. I'm not so sure yet. Please, just give me some time."

She nodded respectfully and I realized we were at a motel. This was going to be a long night.

We walked in and I looked towards the beds. There was only one. I sighed. Of course Tasha got a room with only one bed.

"Are you coming in or not?" she asked with a smile.

I reluctantly walked in, setting our bags on the ground near the door. She was smiling brightly.

"I'm so excited Dimitri!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck.

I laced my arms around her waist but something didn't seem right. When I made this movement, it reminded me of how I would hold Rose. When we were alone in the gym and she'd learn a new trick or style of fighting right she would throw her arms around my neck. I would pull her into a hug and she would wear the biggest smile I've ever seen. She would be so proud of herself. Now, I was with Tasha. I had to forget about my Rose. I had to forget about the academy. I could only focus on my charge, my future, Tasha.

Tasha pulled me to the bed, "How about we watch television? That should be fun."

She started flipping through the channels. We fell asleep and that was the first night and by far the worst night of my life.

**Trials **

***Two weeks later; the day of the trials.***

**Rose P.O.V.**

I was pacing back and forth, listening to my shoe drag across the concrete. My mother was telling me I would be fine but I was ignoring her. I was nervous. My father, who I met recently, was standing next to me. He was chuckling and saying something about 'only my daughter'.

"I'm so nervous. What if I do badly?"

My mother smiled. "Just pretend this is a real situation. That's what I did and I did fine."

I nodded my head at her theory but kept pacing.

"The Rosemarie Hathaway, scared?" Christian mocked from behind me as a group of friends walked up.

Eddie was next to me stretching.

"I need him." I mumbled.

I needed Adrian and Dimitri both but right now I only cared about Adrian. He has been my security blanket since Dimitri left.

"Who do you need?" Christian asked amused.

I knew they were thinking Dimitri after I came clean about our relationship.

"Adrian. I need Adrian."

I heard chuckles and a growl that sounded Russian.

"But I'm right here Little Dhampir. Don't you see me?" I turned around and there he stood.

My handsome Dream Stalker. I hugged him.

"Come up with some cheesy pickup lines till I want to kill you. That will help me most."

"Little Dhampir why would I do that?" He said smacking my ass.

I growled and hit his shoulder.

He smiled, "That's my girl. You are going to be fine. Trust me."

I stood there shocked. "Trust, Adrian Ivashkov? Impossible." I shouted.

"Hey! I resent that." He mocked back feigning hurt.

I turned around and stared at the rest of my friends. They smiled at me. I refused to let my eyes rest on a certain Russian. I tightened my ponytail and began to pace.

"We need to go. Come on guys." My dad called trying to shoo my friends away.

I smiled. Even though we just met he knew when I needed to be alone.

"Just remember, Little Dhampir, we all believe in you. You'll be fine. And when you're done I'll take you somewhere special so you can forget about all this." Adrian whispered in my ear.

His lips just centimeters from it. I nodded.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." He said in reply and kissed my cheek.

Everyone left me alone to think. Then they called my name. I was in for it.


	2. AN:

**Hi it's LindseyLee and I was hoping everyone could go to my page and check out my poll. **

**The poll asks: Which story should I continue with? **

**All other stories will be continued but I'm just too busy to do them all now.**

**So, which one should I finish first?**

**A Darkened Rose's Warning**

**Summary:** **"I didn't want her to die! Trust me I tried to save her. Please." Mason exclaimed. "You didn't try hard enough. She's dead and you can't bring her back. You didn't help her. There are no excuses." Dimitri murmured quietly. It is rated M just in case.**

**Traitor**

**Summary: ****When Dimitri accepts Tasha's job offer, Rose is crushed. When he comes back and tells her to wait for him, she promises. But when he never comes, will Rose be able to make it? Where is he now?**

**The Secret Girl**

**Summary: ****Dimitri and Rose are finally admitting their feelings for each other. Tasha comes back after Dimitri refused her offer. Tasha takes him to a "bondfire". What happens when he meets a new girl? What if he learns her secret? Will Dimitri leave Rose for her?**

**When Trouble Arises**

**Summary: ****This is my one-shot of what would happen if Edward changed Bella. Edward awaits his sleeping beauty afraid she won't feel the same about him. But will Bella kill the family to protect Edward? Or will a different trouble arise?**

***Visit my page to take my poll.***


End file.
